


Norway - Chinese Translation

by chasingriver



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Chinese translation of Norway, which is a John/Sherlock one-shot in the Experiments 2.<br/>My neverending thanks to <a href="http://blacksmithd.livejournal.com">blacksmithd</a> for the wonderful translation! Thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norway - Chinese Translation

第一章：挪威

这是John的主意，当然了。"挪威，"他说："一间的挪威的小木屋，你觉得怎么样？"

"你只不过是想要找个借口去买一件带着驯鹿图案的套头衫。"

"才不是。那里有越野滑雪，那一定美极了。"

"说实话吧，John。越野滑雪？你之前真的试过那个么？那是个累人的运动，而且没有任何乐趣。"

John毫不气馁。"那会很浪漫—方圆几百里内人迹罕至，壁炉里生着旺旺的火而窗外雪花飘落，一条厚厚的羊毛毯垫在你身下，我就在那上面把你干到晕过去…"

"噢。"Sherlock停顿了一下，"好吧，我猜那还有点价值。我会给Mycroft打电话看看我们能不能用他的喷气式飞机。"

Mycroft询问了他们定的目的地。"挪威？你们到底为什么想去挪威？"

Sherlock自己并没有什么好理由，于是不得不把John说的理由拿出来。（他跳过了John说要把他操得晕过去的那一段，但是被Mycroft点破了）

飞机和车都到位了。几周后，他们开着越野车一路沿着被积雪覆盖的路向一间偏僻的挪威小木屋驶去。屋子里确实有壁炉，而且四周荒无人烟。屋子里还有电，甚至有由卫星控制的因特网接入。（"没有我的笔记本电脑我就不去，John。"）厨房里储藏着充足的食材。噢，当然，还有一条厚厚的羊毛地毯。（这是John特别要求的）一张大床，一个沙发，几张椅子整齐地摆放着。就一间小小的木屋来说，这儿已经几臻完美。

John已经在奥斯陆采办了一件传统的挪威套头衫。Sherlock仍然坚决鄙视有驯鹿图案的那种。（John其实背地里也同意了Sherlock的看法，但他看在之前的想法的份上还是据理力争了一番）他在开着大型越野车穿越挪威乡间田野的时候得意洋洋的穿着它。他们急速驶向小木屋时，刚下不久的积雪在他们的车轮后翻滚。Sherlock坐在助手席，缩在他的黑色大衣里瑟瑟发抖。

（John："Sherlock，你要一件带风帽的皮大衣么？"Sherlock：我穿那种衣服会显得很傻，"不要。"）他紧了紧围巾，思索着他到底为什么赞成这趟旅行。

"我们可以先停下来在行李找点能让你暖和的东西。"

"我很好。我们都快到了。"他的鼻子红红的，把戴着手套的手放上车的散热孔取暖。他在座位上拨弄着GPS定位仪。他们几乎是到那儿了—他甚至能听到中央供热系统用美妙的声音呼唤着他们。哦，那一定是一个非常现代化的小木屋。

门前的雪己经被清理过，他们直接进了屋。

"噢，很好。非常好。"

Sherlock颇为不情愿的同意，就一间小小的木屋来说，这儿已经几臻完美。

John开始为晚餐准备意大利面，在食材丰富的厨房里忙碌着，拿出新鲜的面包，牛奶还有别的食材。这怎么说都不算是"因陋就简的生活"。

Sherlock开始把行李一件一件的拿出来。虽然只住两天一夜，但他们似乎打包了至少够一周的衣服。（"如果我们滑雪的时候衣服湿掉了要怎么办？""我们不滑雪。""好吧，我只是在说另一件套头衫。"）

John还在做饭，Sherlock已经带着他的笔记本电脑蜷缩到沙发上去了。"因特网接入有效，"这是他第一次用由卫星控制的因特网，显然他很惊喜。天知道他们会为他查看邮件而索要什么，不管是什么那都值了。他结束了对把他冻僵的车程发小孩子脾气，转而开始期待熄灯后要做的事。

"Fucking hell。"John一边低声诅咒一边在厨房里摸索着找手电筒。

Sherlock淡定的带着笔记本电脑晃过来—仍然满格电—屏幕照亮了房间。John好不容易在水槽底下找到了一个手电筒，然后他们评估了一下现在的状况。壁炉很明显可以作为光和热的来源，但是看在之前的好好的中央供热系统的份上他们根本没把壁炉点起来。一些木头和点火物堆放在壁炉边。

"Sherlock，你能不能去把火点起来？我要出去看看有没有发电机什么的。"

Sherlock的第一反应是要抱怨，但是他迅速地发现其实他已经占了很大的便宜，于是抿唇不语。

John把衣服裹裹紧，举着手电筒一头扎进了黑暗的雪夜中。他在小木屋外跺着脚来回走却没发现发电机的踪影。但是他的的确确找到了发电机的插座。好吧，这是个好开始。距小屋三十米开外有一个小棚。John艰难的朝那里走去，雪水渗进了他的靴子浸湿了他的裤子。棚屋的门被雪堆埋住了，John不得不用手费力的把雪扒开才能打开门。Bloody hell，他们就不能在外面放一把铲子么？！他最终使尽全力打开了门，接着用手电筒的光线探索棚屋内部。Merciful fucking christ。有发电机。

John对于发电机这种东西仅有的经验还是在二十多年前，他还是个孩子，他们举家坐拖车去威尔士旅行。那是一次令人不快的湿冷雨天旅行。唯一可以作为弥补的就是那台为小小的电热器和炉子供电并且不断发出噪音的发电机。一家人哆嗦着围坐在取暖器旁，捧着暖暖的热水壶小口地呷着茶。哎，家庭旅行。John说服自己这不会成为那些回忆里的一个。如果不是该死的停电的话本来是会有美妙的食物和美妙的性爱的。他试图搬动那台发电机。事实上那的确会折磨他—那东西大约重一吨。

他缓慢地涉雪走回去找Sherlock。

Sherlock已经生起了火，但是随之冒出来的浓烟却不肯配合着从烟囱出去而是全部涌进了小木屋。

"Sherlock？怎么回事？你还好吧？"

"噢，是的，John，只是火有点小问题。"

"你有没有开烟道？"

Sherlock定定的看了他一眼。"当然！我当然打开了烟道。但烟囱是冷的，我应该在生火前先加热它。几分钟就可以搞定了。"

John透过蓝色的薄雾认真地打量着恋人沾着烟灰斑斑点点的手，终于忍不住笑了。Sherlock上一次把手弄得脏脏的是什么时候了？好吧，血除外。"搬发动机需要个帮手。油是满的，而我无法一个人搬着它穿过雪地。"

Sherlock穿上暖和的衣服（这次是他温暖的大衣了）跟去。两人合力终于把发电机拖回了小屋。"你先进去吧，Sherlock。我来把这个打开。"

Sherlock扯出一个感谢的微笑，退回了相对温暖明亮的炉火边。

John跪在地上开始研究发电机。这还行，他想，阀门，燃油截止阀，拉动把手（天，我真讨厌这些），开关，还有能接到屋子的电缆。好吧，我能弄好这个。

他把阀门和燃油阀弄到正确的位置，靠着发电机的支架撑起他自己，拉动连接着线的那个把手。这比他想象的更难，没反应。于是他又拉了一次。还是没反应。混蛋，他想，又试了一次。发电机终于有了点反应。好吧，我们再来，他深吸一口气，几个来回下来他已经气喘吁吁了，而发电机终于启动了。可恶至极，John恨恨的想，里面肯定有哪根筋搭错了。他把电缆连到了发电机的插座上。

他进屋的时候Sherlock透过薄雾目瞪口呆的看着他："John，你没事吧？你看上去像刚跑了场马拉松。"John嘟嚷着像是"该死的发电机"之类的话。

他用手电筒照着找到了电仪表板和发电机搭错的那根筋。他捻了一下那个断掉的接口，虔诚的希望可以把它调整回去。感谢上帝，灯瞬间把光明带回了小屋。Sherlock更是一脸奇妙地看着他。"John，你究竟是在哪儿学的操作发电机？"

"在威尔士坐拖车旅行总是有所裨益，"John微笑着说："虽然只能让你学会怎么使用发电机。"

他们打开了几扇窗把小屋里的烟弄掉。炉火现在烧得旺旺的，而烟也老实的从烟囱里溜走了。John靠近火焰取暖。Sherlock过来抱住他帮他取暖，却又马上退开了。"天，John。你全身都湿哒哒的，还有一股浓得要死的汽油味。"他微笑着挑起一边的眉毛，"看来得帮你把衣服都脱掉。"

John回头看了一眼厨房，晚餐还被他留在炉子上，不过不管怎样总能待会儿热热再吃的。我在想神马？他对自己说，是的，我当然想要脱掉这些衣服。于是他以一种少年第一次约会般的热情甩掉衣服："嘿，你知道么，你也闻上去有点烟味儿。"

这个暗示对Sherlock来说已经足够，不一会儿他们就在壁炉前的羊毛厚地毯上赤裸相对了。出于对情调的认同感，两人同时行动了—Sherlock关掉了电脑；John把灯光调暗。（"John，既然我们本来就是要关灯了，为什么还要大费周章的去搞发电机？""闭嘴，吻我，你这个迷人的傻子。"）

地毯上的轻吻慢慢变成了缠绵的拥抱，在令人愉悦的喘息声中拥抱很快已无法满足这对彼此需求着的爱人，两人开始翻滚着摸索对方的每一寸身体，舔舐过湿润的唇，噬咬着诱人的锁骨，没有任何间歇的撩拨。用一切你所能想象到的方式，他们紧紧纠缠在一起。

在他们暖洋洋毛茸茸地躺在那儿的时候（在壁炉，高潮和毯子间纠缠许久后），他们发现其实一碗麦片就可以对付对付晚餐了。

他们没有去关掉发电机—在天亮之前炉火就会熄灭了，而没有人想要在一间冰冻三尺的屋子里醒过来。（实际上，John压根就不想穿衣服爬起来出去关掉它。他做出了一个很有说服力的关于冰冻小木屋的论点，而Sherlock看上去是信以为真了）

他们依偎着对方蜷在床上，完全没有注意到外面的巨大嗡鸣声…

"John，你有听到什么声音吗？"

"唔？没有…"

他们在一个清新的冬日清晨起床，John在泡茶之前就一副很精力充沛的样子："你觉得今天干什么好呢，Sherlock？穿着雪鞋散步怎么样？"

Sherlock朦胧的看着他："你的大脑是不是已经完全丧失功能了。"这已经不是一个疑问句了。

John还沉浸在不用度过像以前的家庭拖车旅行一样无趣的假日的不屈不挠的快乐中："不，你只说了你不要去越野滑雪，你可没提过在雪中散步。"

Sherlock一边咕哝着一些听上去疑似"如果我知道你会在桌上…的话我就会事先提到了"一边把羽绒被拉到了下巴上面，缩着。

John笑了，几乎是在一瞬间他就把羽绒被从Sherlock身上抢走了。

"John！很冷。"

"哦，当然冷了，Sherlock。这儿可是挪威。冬天。你什么都没穿。好啦，现在我认为你没有展现出适当的热情。"

"那你要怎样。"

"嘿，我们在度假。我们都应该参与到对健康有益的户外活动或者是把对方干到失神的活动中去。"

Sherlock的大脑终于回归了原本精确的轨道，他把John拉到自己的正上方撕扯着除去他的晨衣。

John满意的笑了。他们其实都没有雪地靴。

其实也没有过很久（床上做了一次，然后一杯咖啡，接着是壁炉前的羊毛毯上再来了一次），当John出门去给发电机加油的时候，他看到了那颗树。

他们身处森林中，理所当然有很多树。可是这棵几近枯死被积雪覆盖的树正正地砸在了他们的越野车后面堵死了出路。

"唔…Sherlock？你该过来看看介个…"

这棵树不算小，直径大约9英寸至少30英尺长—空手把它移开是不可能的了。

"你有没有看到那个棚屋里有把电锯？"

"唔，我不知道。我当时在找发电机又不是找电锯…而且天那么黑。你去找找看吧。"

Sherlock看着他，就像John长了两个脑袋一样:"为甚？

"因为我搞定了发电机，现在该你了。"

"你不该期待我来使用一把电锯的，John.你是一个士兵，我觉得这活儿该是你的领域。"

"我们在沙漠里可不怎么砍树。"

"伦敦哪儿来的树，我从没用过电锯。"

John脑补了一下Sherlock挥舞电锯的样子，然后决定为了那竭尽优美之能事的修长手指，还是亲自上阵。

棚屋里诚如Sherlock所说有一个蛮大的电锯。拉启总是有点困难的，于是他再拉了一下。John的手有点颤抖。天呐。德克萨斯。电锯。杀人狂。他没看过这部电影，但这几个词就是在他脑中盘旋不去。他绕到屋子前面像双手持剑一样地挥舞它（很明显John拿电锯的手法完全错误，而且看上去真的很重很危险）。

Sherlock轻轻巧巧地后退了一步，暗喜这事不是自己做。

John在切割那棵树的时候小心地保持着身体的平衡以防一不小心电锯飞舞伤到自己。在靠近路的两端分别截断，中间的那一段木头就正好掉落到了地上—他们两个人可以把它搬走开路了。John筋疲力尽地关掉引擎，深深叹了口气。他放下电锯转身面对Sherlock："我真心觉得如果要度假的话可能会有比这儿更好的去处。这个地方和我们八字不合。"

Sherlock想要反驳一下，但显然也真没什么好反驳的。"好吧。但是之前也不知道会这样…"

"为什么我们不今天就开回奥斯陆去住好好的旅馆套房呢？照这样下去，我真担心我们会烧了这屋子还是什么的。"

他们相视一笑，回去收拾行李。这时他们就很庆幸有多带衣服—不用带着一身的油烟味儿上路自然再好不过（"看吧，Sherlock，我就说我们会用到它们的。"）。在回程中他们列举着大都市和森林小屋的各种可取之处进行比较。大都市除了一点之外几乎完胜。因为Sherlock跟John保证说回家之后一定要买一条羊毛地毯。

他们登记了间精致的旅馆房间，一进去就瘫倒在了床上。小憩之后一起出门享受了一顿非常地道的晚餐。John磨破了嘴皮子向Sherlock推销一件可爱的挪威套头衫。Sherlock严词拒绝，并以禁欲作为要挟。两人回到旅馆后为没有给Sherlock买套头衫而进行了一场"狂欢"。

 

第二天，在他们舒舒服服的窝在Mycroft专机的豪华皮革沙发里时，Sherlock对John说："嗯，挪威算是告一段落。接下来去哪儿？"

"我觉得伦敦不错。谢谢。"John非常肯定伦敦不会有人去搞一个发电机，遑论电锯什么的了。除非他们是要去公园干活，那才会用到电锯。John顺势胡乱延伸出去的思绪被Sherlock接下来的话打断了。

"你有没有在飞机上做爱的经验？"

如果把时间拉回一年之前，这个问题会让John红得像熟透了的番茄。"没有，"他边说边开始物色一个理想的地点。除了几张椅子之外，这儿还有一张沙发和两个小桌子。"但是这里除了厕所之外就没什么清静的地方，我不想在厕所里做。"

Sherlock看了他一眼。"John。这是架私人飞机，请注意重点是'私人'。"说着，他摁了呼叫铃。

"有什么可以为您服务的，先生？"

Sherlock用了他对人最为友善的声音加上稍显倨傲不逊的一丝微笑："嗯…我们并不需要任何诸如提供食物之类的服务。所以若是你能为我们留出一些自由空间，不甚感激。"

"如您所愿，先生。"

John很确定他看到了女乘务员脸上一闪而过的会心一笑，但她很快转身离开消失在了飞机前舱那里。

John几乎是把Sherlock拖倒在了沙发上然后翻身压上，单手把Sherlock的胳膊拉过头顶固定住，另一只手揉捏着Sherlock西装裤下明显的隆起。他激吻着Sherlock直到对方喘不过气来弓起身体摩蹭他。他停下，Sherlock在他的唇离开时发出了一声略带埋怨的呜咽。"现在，Sherlock。回答我的问题，你在这次小小的旅程中最爱哪个部分？"

"那条地毯。"

"回答得非常好，但是我们总不能真的在和人们礼貌的谈论起我们这次为什么选择挪威作为度假地的时候说出这个理由，不是吗？"John用身体情色地不断磨蹭着Sherlock的。"还有什么？"

"奥斯陆。据说他们有神话般的咸鱼。"

"好吧，这可以。但我会说你才是喜欢咸鱼的那一个。我可不希望每年圣诞节都收到咸鱼。脱衣服，现在。"

Sherlock爱死了John给他下命令的样子。be a good boy。他从John的身下滑出来开始脱衣服。John则在这个空档里仔细打量着这个沙发："我在想这些安全带是不是可作捆绑用…"他可能会很惊讶于（也可能完全不惊讶）那些所谓的"安全带"就是作那方面的用途的。Mycroft特意安排了它们。狡猾这种东西总是可以为自己找到合理的推诿。

安全带派上了大用场。John让Sherlock把他的手和脚分别捆绑在了沙发的两端。John跨坐在Sherlock的腿上低头看着爱人曼妙的身体在身下伸展着，紧绷的肌肉充满了让人心驰神往的美感。

"真漂亮。虽然我真不敢相信我竟然在和一个喜欢咸鱼的家伙谈恋爱，"说着，他侧下身体，在Sherlock有机会反驳之前以吻缄口。他能感受到Sherlock的勃起在他的西装裤下蠢蠢欲动。

"你不该穿得整整齐齐的。"Sherlock在一吻结束后有些不满地说。

"是嘛？我觉得你现在没有资格告诉我该做什么，Sherlock，"John邪恶的咧嘴笑了。"我可以就把你绑在这儿，然后让那位可爱的乘务员小姐给我们来点晚餐。随后我会把它们像斯堪的纳维亚的自助餐一样放置在你光滑的小腹上，慢慢吃掉。别担心。我当然也会喂饱你的，咸鲱鱼如何？"

Sherlock知道John只是在开玩笑，但是被当作餐具真的有一些吸引力。这就来了。【D：就像霓虹的"女体盛"，呜哇，我也想…咳咳！】

John再次环顾四周。这是Mycroft的专机。这里一定有它们。在哪里呢？在发信器的边上有一个小织物袋，还有一包纸巾。我的记得过后要向Mycroft道谢，John想。Sherlock则是伸长了脖子要看John到哪里去了。"亲爱的，闭上眼睛。"

Sherlock睫毛轻颤，他感觉John把什么东西…放在了他的肚皮上。又小又轻。这种颤栗的感觉一路往下直到他的阴茎。一共有四个。他还敏锐的抓住了那明显的香味。噢，果冻宝宝…当然了。飞机上肯定还有纸巾什么的。"Mycroft还算有那么点预见性。"

"呣~"John开始享用恋人小腹上的第一个果冻宝宝，把它吸到嘴里然后不断的用舌头来回舔舐着Sherlock的肚子，"亲爱的你饿么？"他一边嚼着嘴里的糖果一边用手指在几个果冻宝宝之间来回勾画着，让Sherlock一阵颤栗。

"嗯呐，John。"

"哦，但你似乎抽不开身欸，"John为自己的小笑话吃吃笑了一会儿，"要不要我给你来个？"

"是的，拜托了。John。"Sherlock喘息着回答。

他用舌头勾起了下一个果冻宝宝，距离Sherlock的阴茎只有几英寸。Sherlock颤抖着发出了一声小小的呻吟。

他抬高了Sherlock的身体，亲吻，让果冻宝宝滑进Sherlock的嘴里。

John喂完了Sherlock之后又俯下身去吃离Sherlock勃起该死的近果冻宝宝，吸进去一个之后他对着那一小块皮肤又舔又吸直到为其烙上一个可爱的红印子。"好啦，我已经标记你了，亲爱的。不过只有一个总觉得怪怪的，再来一个怎么样？"

Sherlock呻吟了一声作为回应，John的舔舐简直让他欲罢不能。可惜John并不会如此轻易的放过他。

"抱歉，亲爱的，你说什么？我没听见哦…"

"是的，John…我还要。"被束缚带来的奇妙快感简直淹没了Sherlock，他无法在John的舌尖逗弄他时逃开，bhand使他感觉到脆弱无助。【D:bhand是梵文，是bondage的起源，请原谅我擅自加入这个词】

 

John的唇慢悠悠地一路下移直到衔住最后一个果冻宝宝，他撑在Sherlock的身体上方使其不得不努力地抬高被束缚着的身体来索要自己嘴里的果冻宝宝。John轻轻松了口，Sherlock得到了糖果后一下子倒回沙发上，猫咪般心满意足地吃着。

"你看上去似乎还没吃够，亲爱的。可惜我已经没有果冻宝宝了。"John把Sherlock拉起来让他面朝着沙发外面跪趴着，但是仍然被紧紧地束缚。Sherlock的脸和膝盖在一个高度上。

"拜托了，John。"

"拜托我做什么，Sherlock？"

"让我吸你。"

"噢，我可不这么觉得。你总是在取笑我的新套头衫，我不确定我是否应该把我美味的阴茎给某个不尊重我拥有可爱挪威雪花的套头衫的家伙分享，"John用上了所有的自制力才使自己不至于在说出这些话的同时大笑出声。如果此时Sherlock抬头看看他的脸，那就玩不下去了—他只是轻笑了一会儿。他站得离Sherlock如此之近，和Sherlock迷人的嘴只差几英寸，而Sherlock视野所及的只有John的裤子。

"那真是一件很棒的套头衫，John。"

"真的咩？Sherlock，我觉得这可不是你的真心话。"

"没有，它真的很好看。"

"那也许你今年圣诞节也想要一件？我很确定我可以弄到一件。最好是有一些红白相间的北欧风情花纹，那种很喜庆的感觉。"

沉默。Sherlock在纠结到底要不要妥协。

"噢for fuck's sake John，让我吸你，"Sherlock急切地说，"Please？"毫无疑问的请求意味。

说实话，John在过去的十分钟里一直克制着不马上脱掉衣服扑上去。Sherlock被一丝不挂地捆绑在奶油色皮质沙发上的景象不断地削弱着他的自制力。终于，John妥协了。他其实也没有真的想要让Sherlock穿套头衫的意思。他更喜欢那些量身订制的衬衫，舒适的面料略紧地包裹着Sherlock。

他就在Sherlock面前抽走皮带脱掉裤子，露出硬到不行的阴茎。他跪在被束缚的恋人面前的地板上，说："Sherlock，我不知道。你确定你要么？你只能用嘴不能用手，你无法控制我进入的有多深…一切完全由我掌控，也许我只想狠狠干你的嘴直到射进你柔软的喉咙。"

Sherlock呻吟着往John的阴茎上凑，他的嘴已经离它很近了，但还是够不到，就差那么一点儿，Sherlock着急的呜咽着。

John笑了，用手托起沉甸甸的阴茎喂进Sherlock的嘴里。Sherlock像是几周没有进食的人一般欣然接受了它。好了，现在轮到John不由自主的呻吟了，Sherlock嘴里那湿润紧致的感觉把他带上了天堂。他略微后退了些，让Sherlock有机会用灵活的舌头更好地品尝他。

Sherlock含着它不断发出呻吟，John散发着一股原始的，性的气味，这让他控制不住地流口水。像这样的被紧紧抵在沙发上，Sherlock觉得自己的嘴只是一个贪婪发热的洞。他的阴茎高高地挺着，硬得发疼诉说着他的需要，但是他并不在意。他唯一想要做的就是为John

务，取悦John。

John拉扯着Sherlock暗色的卷发。Sherlock发出了一阵破碎的呻吟。"你喜欢这样，不是么？你爱死了我这么做。你喜欢由我来控制你的口###交。"

Sherlock呜咽着表示赞同。

John抓紧了Sherlock后脑的卷发迫使Sherlock把他的阴茎吞得更深。噢。真他妈的紧。Sherlock的牙齿轻轻擦过阴茎的根部，使他发出了一阵呻吟。"你想让它更硬吗，亲爱的？你想不想要我用力干你又紧又热的嘴？"

"呜嗯…"

John把这当做了肯定地回答，开始大力的进出Sherlock的嘴。他并没有给Sherlock任何喘息的机会，时不时地故意深入直到阻断了Sherlock呼吸。这感觉强烈到了极致。

Sherlock什么都做不了只能无力的张着嘴乖顺的任John摆弄，陶醉地沉浸在被征服的快感中。

"Bloody hell，Sherlock…你精于此道。我也需要考虑多和你进行类似于这样的运动了，呼…你喜欢用你的嘴，不是么。"

另一声短促的呻吟在John激烈的频率中从Sherlock的喉间发出。

John的腿在感受到身体狠狠抽搐了一下之后猛的绷紧了，"噢，天哪…Sherlock…"一股热流激射进了Sherlock饥渴的喉间，"啊，对…噢…"然后John放松下来，松开了一直钳制着Sherlock头毛的手，慢慢地抽出自己。

Sherlock还在微颤着，深深的吸了一口气之后他在John抽出的过程中舔干净了他的阴茎："多谢款待，John。"

这几个带着感激般意味的词让John心神荡漾。他俯下身体，勾起Sherlock的下巴，在Sherlock的唇间品尝分享着自己的味道。"亲爱的，你做得很好。真是不可思议。谢谢你。"他看着Sherlock怒张的欲望，许多前液已经沾湿了他的下腹部，"也许我也可以为你做些什么。毕竟，你为我做的是那么的好。"他让Sherlock仍保持着被舒服的姿势仰躺下。

Sherlock灰蓝色的眼睛中盛满了欲望，他完美的双唇微微红肿着。John确定Sherlock是他所见过的最美丽的事物。他低头含住了Sherlock的阴茎。而Sherlock在那一瞬间不顾自己被束缚地用力抬起腰："噢~~~John…"John舔舐了一会儿顶端，甚至好几次用力含入，但他并未打算就这样让Sherlock射出来。他离开时Sherlock

满地小小哼唧了一声，想着自己难道还是要被不上不下的留在这儿？

"亲爱的，别担心，我会给你最好的，"John找回了被扔在一边的织物袋，从中拿出了一瓶润滑剂。里面附着一张字迹雅致的小纸条，上面写着：好好享受。（Enjoy）

Sherlock头晕目眩的看着John变戏法一般的拿出这个那个："你从哪里…"

"Mycroft是一个非常贴心的人。我们一定要记得感谢他周到的安排。我觉得我们一定可以找到一些答谢他的方式。"Sherlock的勃起不断微微痉挛着。John微笑着爬到Sherlock身上，跨坐在了他被束缚着的双腿上，"亲爱的，你现在想要什么？"

"进入你…"

"你是想要我骑你，一直骑到你射在我身体里么？"

Sherlock点了点头，说不出完整的句子来。他试着挣了挣绑着他的带子，但只是更明确了自己没有主导权的事实。

John俯身亲吻着Sherlock一边的乳头，不断地轻柔舔弄啮咬直到Sherlock发出呻吟。

他把润滑剂涂上Sherlock跳动着的阴茎，同时用几根沾满了润滑剂的手指在身后进出着。在准备好了之后他用手引导着Sherlock的硕大抵住了自己的小穴。接着，他双手按着Sherlock的髋部，慢慢地放低自己的身体纳入Sherlock的坚挺。噢…真是该死。真紧。舒服…他很庆幸自己事先按住了Sherlock的胯骨，因为即使是被这样捆着，Sherlock还是在进入自己的一刹那猛地向上挺动试图进入得更深。John深呼吸了一口气，试图让自己的身体有个适应被硕大填满的过程。这个体位相较以往似乎能进入的更深。

Sherlock已经无暇连贯思考了，他所能感觉到的只有如同丝绸般炙热地包裹着他的阴茎的那一处紧致。感觉太强烈了，不是吗。在之前被冷落了这么久，他现在已经无需任何准备了。他拼命地想要集中精神，让他的大脑恢复控制以便于能做得久一些，他不想要那么快就结束。

John看着他的恋人，几乎能够看得到他是如何快速运转着他的大脑试图集中的。"哦不，亲爱的。我不这么觉得，哈啊…不需要克制。"他加快了上下摆动的速度，将Sherlock的阴茎完全纳入，然后抬起身体使之抽离，每当他将Sherlock骑到最深处的时候，Sherlock都会发出满足的喘息。

"呼…John，再用力点。"

John的大腿简直快要脱力，但是他仍然保持着那疯狂的速度，不顾一切地让Sherlock狠狠的贯穿自己。他能从Sherlock的表情看出他已经接近高潮了："来吧…亲爱的，给我…哈啊…"

John的话让Sherlock一下子来到了巅峰，他激烈地，深深地释放在了John的小穴。

John趴在Sherlock的胸膛上平复着呼吸，紧紧抱着他让他从体内滑出。他轻吻着Sherlock的脸和颈间，呢喃着爱语。他从Sherlock身上滑下来："我来帮你解开，亲爱的。"John松开了他的双手，温和地揉搓着他的关节来畅通血液循环，在Sherlock的手腕上落下几个吻之后他就开始如上处理Sherlock的脚踝。

Sherlock从沙发上坐起来，还没从高潮中缓过来，他迷醉地看着John："太棒了…"

John莞尔一笑："是的，亲爱的。不可思议，不是么。谢谢你。"再度缠绵的亲吻。John在散落了一地的衣物中捡起小织物袋，掏出那包必不可少的纸巾。

Sherlock也笑了："真是洞察先机。"

"呣，可能是吧…但是你似乎真的很喜欢果冻宝宝，还要一些吗？"

突然之间，Sherlock一脸饿极了的表情。"天哪，当然，"他以一种John从没见过他对任何食物展现出来过的热情撕扯着纸袋。在John忙着清理他们两人的时候狼吞虎咽。两人刚刚打理好自己，就感觉飞机正好降落到了伦敦。

"掐得真准。"

Sherlock嘴角一翘："如果我们没有完事儿的话他们会在跑道上等着的。"

John差点被一个果冻宝宝噎住。他也差不多习惯这样了。

在下飞机的时候，那个女乘务员对着他们大大的露齿一笑："先生们，旅途愉快？"

"哦，是的。非常，谢谢你。"他们不像是骗过了别人，因为他们看上去都是一副尽情翻云覆雨后的样子，而且他们的叫床（叫沙发声）也足够响到不远处前舱的飞行员听个一清二楚了。还有，虽然他们是不知道（虽然Sherlock很明显地怀疑到了这点），整架飞机的录像直接被实时转播到了Mycroft的私人频道。

他们钻进在一边等候的黑车里，发现Mycroft和Greg正在等着他们。

"这趟飞行如何？亲爱的弟弟，"Mycroft也毫不吝啬地咧嘴笑着："我希望它能强过那个木屋。"

John吃惊的望向他："你怎么知道的？"

"知道什么，John？说实话，一个森林中孤零零的小木屋？一听就不怎么有趣。"

John在Mycroft说出接下去的话之前几乎已经是相信了他的说辞。

"除了羊毛地毯。那个似乎不错。"

John的脸唰地通红，然后发现他其实早就该知道的。Sherlock在一边毫不惊讶地微笑着。

车驶入了伦敦的夜晚。

"我们这是去哪儿？"John问道。

Mycroft露出了他一贯高深莫测的笑容："我认为我们该开饭了…"

第一章end


End file.
